


Choose Your Friends Wisely, May you always Perservere

by SkylerScull1



Series: To Have A Soul Is To Have Empathy And Hatred [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Inspired By Undertale, Monster Dust (Undertale), Pre-Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerScull1/pseuds/SkylerScull1





	Choose Your Friends Wisely, May you always Perservere

_ **"Choose Your Friends Wisely by Lilliane False" ** _

"Once upon a time there was a little girl who had trouble making friends, no one liked her but she perserved and refused to let that get in her way, they all thought the little girl was dangerious, this little girls name was "Priscilla"" _**The drawing on the page was of a human girl with straight black hair, she's wearing old cracked dirty glassed and a notebook, she's wearing a dark blue short sleeved shirt and a purple skirt, around her are monsters running away from her in fear**_

* * *

"Priscilla was human and monsters afraid decided to banish her and belittle her, when it became to much she attacked, she knew that she would never become friends with the beasts inside of the mountian, she wrote down her findings and everything she knew and each monster that approached her turned to dust. She did not want to die so poor Priscilla didn't give them the chance to hurt her, she attacked them without mercy." _**This page had a drawing of Priscilla with cuts all on her body and she's bleeding, she's holding her notebook high above her head, a monster is trembling at her feet, Priscilla has dust on her hands and she looks scared**_

* * *

"One day a monster aproached Priscilla, the monster did not seem threatening but Priscilla's fear of being betrayed and killed out wieghed her logic, she held the notebook high above her head with ill-intent and the monster trembled at her feet scared for his life, Priscilla was scared too, the monster scrambled away from her and she paused, she looked at him and noticed his fear." _**This page has a drawing of Priscilla holding her notebook to her chest and looking at the monster with a confused and scared expression, the monster holds out his hand to her with a smile**_

* * *

"The monster held out his hand to her and told her that he didn't want to hurt her, Priscilla backed away from him, she did not trust him and only wanted to survive but dispite her fear she accepted his hand. Priscilla only wanted a friend and to be safe, as they walked through waterfall they talked and laughed and made jokes. Priscilla may of had dust on her hands but dispite of her sins the monster accepted her regardless, she knew what she did was wrong and she promised to never again turn another monster to dust." _**This page had a drawing of Priscilla and the monster holding hands and smiling at each other, Priscilla's notebook was open to a page with a bunch of tiny words on it, it looked like she's showing the notebook to the monster**_

* * *

Priscilla learned of their misgivings while talking to the monster and wanted to help them, she learned that monsterkind was trapped and scared of humanity so Priscilla put away her weapon and selled it to a turtle who accepted it and smiled at her, she took off her glasses and selled them too dispite her bad eye-sight, Priscilla and the monster walked to king asgore's castle where she willingly gave up her soul to help monsterkind. Priscilla made a grave sacrifice for the monsters who was just as scared of her as she was of them." _**This page has a drawing of Priscilla holding out her purple soul to a large tall goat man with a yellow beard and he's wearing golden armor and a purple robe, he has red eyes and smiles kindly at her, Priscilla smiles back at him**_

This story is based on a true event to remember the kind human who accepted her mistakes and sacrificed herself for the betterment of monsterkind, My dear friend Priscilla Frances may you always rest in peace, your dearest friend Lilliane False"


End file.
